Ask the YYH Cast!
by Forsaken-in-death
Summary: Another Ask the YYH story!Tired of them yet?Bet you are!Rated PG for safty,rating may go up later for cussing.
1. Default Chapter

Ask the YYH Cast!!  
  
Forsaken: OK, this just so happens to be my first fan fiction ever! So be nice and easy on the flames, I'm an amateur.  
  
Khanum: * rolls eyes* Biggest one I'VE ever seen.* smirk*  
  
Forsaken (me! ^^;):*narrows eyes * did you say something???  
  
Khanum: *^^* nope!  
  
Forsaken: Well anyway.In this story I will be dragging a person from the cast from YYH here so you can ask him/her plenty of questions! How FUN!  
  
YYH Cast: * group groan and scatters*  
  
Forsaken: * --; *well doesn't THAT make everything easier.Oh well and of corse you will be sending these questions through reviews!! But please make them appropriate, you can ask for a date but lets make the content here REMAIN under PG-13 people! Though I think I'll make it PG-13 for cuss----"  
  
Khanum: * coughs to make himself recognized* If I may.. Your straying off topic.and your forgetting stuff.  
  
Forsaken: * blinks and looks over clip-board* "No.I think I got everything..  
  
Khanum: Disclaimer! What about the part where you tell the reviewers who to ask questions to! Is any of this getting through to you??  
  
Forsaken: * blink blink* OH YEAH! I totally forgot! Well I do not own YYH or any of it's wonderful plots or characters! You do not need to remind me, it is heart breaking enough* sighs sadly*.I also do not own this topic, It has been done before and I thought it would be a good place to start for now!  
  
Khanum: * taps clawed foot* AND??  
  
Forsaken: OK! Well the person you need to send questions in for is Kurama! * Snaps fingers and a very bewildered Kurama appears*  
  
Kurama: *glances around uneasily * How did I get here?  
  
Forsaken: Writing this makes me an AUTHOR or an Authoress, which mean I get the powers of one! I've always wanted to have Authoress powers! So you are here to be the first questioned subject! *^^*  
  
Khanum: Oh don't YOU sound smart. *rolls eyes yet again*  
  
Kurama: Why am I the first person you choose?  
  
Forsaken: Well because you're cool, everyone likes you and I want to get the hard ones done first! I'm lazy!  
  
Kurama: * sighs* Ok.  
  
Khanum: * jumps up and down* WELL THIS DRAWS IT ALL TO A CLOSE! SEND YOUR REVIEWS IN AND PRAY DOWN TO OUR FEET THAT WE WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!!* Cackles evilly*  
  
Kurama: *^^;;* Who is he exactly again?  
  
Forsaken: *hits Khanum over the head with a water bottle *No body important! Well Kurama, would you be so kind as to read these flash cards for the readers? * Hands Kurama a few small index cards*  
  
Kurama: * takes them and reads them over then nods* Ok. Well thank you enough for caring to read this, truthfully! Please review with questions and requests for which the next person after me should be! Flames are welcome if you will, but they will be used to cook my Ramen! Thanks yet again  
  
Forsaken: *nods *I couldn't have said it better! Now get reviewing you readers! And remember compliments and suggestions are always welcome! * Kicks Khanum lightly* Your cue buddy!  
  
Khanum: *sits up groggily * Owari people and Ja ne to all.. Good night!  
  
R&R 


	2. lotsa questions for Kurama!

Chapter 2!  
  
Sorry this took such a long time to post, but my dad fiddled around with my computer and did something to it to make it work faster. That was just GREAT! The only problem was that I couldn't log into anything, which ment that I couldn't update this story.well I yelled at him enough and POOF he made it work.but now it is a slow computer yet again. So sorry yet again ^^; and I'm really sorry if this fic. Sucks, I personally think it does  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I know! I do not own YYH, if I did do you think I'd be writing this?? No, I didn't think so. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Forsaken: *walks up with an amazed look on her face * wow..so many reviews.  
  
Khanum: *snorts * They just pity you patheticness.  
  
Forsaken: *glares *Shut up! Well welcome to the second chapter of 'Ask the YYH Cast!' I am glad that so many people reviewed, it makes a writer so happy. I am also happy to announce that a friend of mine we'll be coming in to help me!  
  
Khanum: *o.O * A friend?? Which one? Why was I not told of this?!  
  
Forsaken: *--; * Sorry, I forgot to mention it.Well anyway, please welcome my assistant, Koko!  
  
Koko: * appears in a silver flash* Hi Everyone! ^^  
  
Khanum: *groans * not ANOTHER one of your crazy friends  
  
Koko: Yes! Another one of her crazy friends!  
  
Forsaken: Well Kurama and Khanum, meet my dear friend Koko!  
  
Koko: *pointed wolf ears twitch * Kurama?? As in THE Kurama??  
  
Forsaken: *nods * Yup! He's right there! *points out Kurama *  
  
Kurama: *smiles nervously and waves at Koko * Hello Koko!  
  
Koko: *eyes lighten up and she runs at Kurama and tackles him, hugging him * HI!!!!!!!!!-screams-  
  
Kurama: *@.@* ehhhhhhh..could you by any chance get off of me?  
  
Koko: *^^* Nope!  
  
Forsaken: *^^;;*  
  
Khanum: *rolls his eyes and walks over and yanks Koko off of Kurama and ties Koko to a chair so she can't hug Kurama again * There.now can we PLEASE get the questions over with??  
  
Forsaken: *nods *Of corse Khanum!  
  
Kurama: *stands up and brushes himself off and waits patiently to be asked questions *  
  
Koko: *is wildly trying to get out of the chair, glaring at Khanum angrily *When I get my Ha---  
  
Khanum: FIST QUESTION is from Eclipse!  
  
Forsaken: Another one of my good friends! *nods *  
  
Khanum: *rolls eyes *She writes 'YAY Kurama! *Bounces around* all right...lets see...question! Got one...wait...yeah its good K! Kurama, is it true you had short hair in high school? ' * Looks at Kurama *  
  
Kurama: * blinks* Yes, in the later years of Highschool I did cut my hair, but I grew it back  
  
Koko: *grins * that's good, because I would be very mad at you if you didn't!  
  
Forsaken: *nods * so would I, and probably a lot of other fan-girls out there.  
  
Khanum: *smirks * I'd laugh.but anyways. Next question.  
  
Koko: I wanna ask a question! I wanna ask a question! Also read one too  
  
Forsaken: *nods * fair enough  
  
Kurama: *pales some * What questions do you have??  
  
Koko: Well I have a vote that Hiei should be next in line for questions! But my questions for you are 'Why don't you let your Youko side out? You both are Kawaii and kewl!  
  
Kurama: Thank you for the compliment, but my Youko side likes to cause mischief and disaster. But I let him take over when he needs to!  
  
Forsaken: Oh your so nice Kurama, no wonder everyone wants to date you!  
  
Kurama: *^^*  
  
Koko: You bet! Now do you have any siblings??  
  
Kurama: Yes, I have a step-brother named Suuichi (( OOC: I BELIEVE That is his name o.O))  
  
Koko: SWEET! Wait.isn't YOUR name Suuichi??  
  
Kurama: *shakes head * nope! Mine is Shuichi, his is Suuichi  
  
Forsaken: Don't feel bad Koko, that took me a while to figure out as well, well next question!  
  
Khanum: * nods and mutters angrily* Next is fr---  
  
Koko: *bouncing up and down in her chair * I WANNA READ IT!!!!!  
  
Khanum: *--;; * fine!  
  
Koko: YEAH!  
  
Forsaken and Kurama: ^^;  
  
Koko: This is from Ryouluver4evr and the question is 'Kurama, what do you think of my website? It's called Bishie Haven: '  
  
Kurama: We tried getting there, Ryouluver, but unfortunately it won't work  
  
Khanum:* snorts* sure that's a BAD thing??  
  
Forsaken: *holds a piece of wooden railroad track menacingly * Khanum...BE NICE!  
  
Koko: *gets out of the char and attaches self to Kurama's leg * MINE!  
  
Kurama: *O.O * ummm..help??  
  
Forsaken: Koko, let go of Kurama or I'll be forced to tie you to the chair again!  
  
Koko: *hugs Kurama's leg tighter *  
  
Khanum: *sighs and walks over and grabs Koko and yanks her off *  
  
Koko: *hisses at Khanum and tackles him * YOU GOING DOWN SKINNY!  
  
Khanum: *O.O * ACK!  
  
Kurama: Should we stop them?  
  
Forsaken: NOPE! Now we can get more questions done with out any interruptions!  
  
Kurama: --; wait. that means I leave sooner?  
  
Forsaken: Yup!  
  
Kurama: Well what are you waiting for? Ask Away!  
  
Forsaken: *o.O *Man you really want to leave don't you.well the next question is from Eviljinxypoo:  
  
'Hiya! I love these kinda stories! ^-^ um...hmm...question for Kurama...*paces around then suddenly face lights up* Can I bear your child?  
  
Maru (my dark half):*hits me over the head* Baka! No Inuyasha refrences! Me:*grumbles* fine fine...um...Oh I got a good one! Who do you think is the most annoying member of the Uremeshi "gang"? Oh, and...*looks around for Maru, who is off playing with the Evil Attack Kitten of Doom (tm)* Can I bear your child? Maru: I heard that! Me:Hee hee...um...hope you can answer my question...s...^-^ and um great story so far! '  
  
wow.that was long  
  
Kurama: Yes it was. Ok.The most Annoying person in the Urameshi Group?? Well I'd have to say Kuwabara.he's a bit odd if you all know what me mean, but he is a valuably asset and his heart is in the right place  
  
Khanum and Koko: *still fighting in the background *  
  
Forsaken: *nods *yes we do know what you mean. Next question!  
  
From tessajalynn-cilory  
  
'okies...so kurama...um...oh yah...what do u use in your hair that makes it so soft and pest free? oh and my friend samanthat wants to know if u have a girl friend...cause she is free and really really likes you...well thanx oh and i'd like hiei to go next cause i got questions for him too... '  
  
Wow..another Hiei vote *writes that on her clipboard *  
  
Kurama: *smiles happily * That is my secret. And yes I am single but I am in no hurry to get a girlfriend at the moment  
  
Forsaken: Well put.next question is from GryffindorGirl4:  
  
'Funny...I wanna ask Kurama if he'd go out with me! *hugs Kurama doll* Ehehehhehehe. You should have Koenma on next...ehehehehe '  
  
Koenma?? Well that's the first.*writes name down on clipboard  
  
Kurama: I hardly know you so I couldn't really, sorry if I disappointed you.  
  
Forsaken: Yeah.all those poor disappointed fan-girls.oh well!  
  
Koko: *comes back dusting her hands off and looking quit content with herself * Well that was rather satisfying if I do say so myself  
  
Kurama and Forsaken: *o.O *  
  
Forsaken: uhhh.where's Khanum??  
  
Koko: Oh he is resting at the moment. Can I read the next one??  
  
Kurama: *looks a bit worried *  
  
Forsaken: *nods * ask away Koko.  
  
Koko: *^^ * This one is from CrazedAnimeFanGirl:  
  
'Buahahaha. *eyes sparkle when I see Kurama* Kurama! Yay! How nice to see you. Well...I want to know if you're scared out of your mind right now. I mean, I would be if I just appeared out of thin air into some room with two people forcing me to answer crazy, and may I add UNGUARDED fan girl questions...as you're doing right now. ^_^ '  
  
Kurama: *nods *I am very much scared... I always am when these things happen *e.e *  
  
Koko: Ohh.we're sorry Kurama-chan  
  
Kurama: Kurama.CHAN?? Just Kurama will do thank you.  
  
Forsaken: Yeah.we want to ask him questions.not scare him.though Kurama- chan DOES have a nice ring to it.oh well! Next question is from Emma Glace:  
  
I think this is a really good idea and i have a few suggestions for questions to ask Kurama. They are as follows: How do you get your pinks to stay pink in the wash? mine always seem to fade.. Are you a natural redhead? Boxers or Briefs? If you married a chicken, where would you go on the honeymoon? What if Hiei was the chicken? ...that's all I could come up with... as I've said these are just suggestions and you don't have to use them. ~.^ Can't wait to read this when it's done!!  
  
Oh! Another friend. HI!!!!!!! *^.^*  
  
Kurama: First off , Well do you wash them with anything else? Because washing them with other colors tends to fade them. Also try a different detergent and check how long you sticking the cloths in and the temp. of the water. Second, yes I am naturally a red head. Third, Boxers are quit comfortable thank-you very much. If I married a chicken? No where, the idea of marrying a chicken is absurd and even more so if it where Hiei.but why would Hiei be a chicken??* o.O*  
  
Koko: Of corse you are not going to marry a chicken! Your going to marry me!!!!  
  
Forsaken: * o.O smacks Koko over the head with a water bottle* Lets focus here Koko.  
  
Koko: * nods sadly* ok.  
  
Forsaken:* nods* You can red the next question Koko  
  
Koko: *nods *ok! The next question is from Spirit Angel  
  
'Does Kurama need a date, cause I'm free! '  
  
Kurama: *shakes his head * Like I said, I am in no hurry to have a girlfriend, sorry.  
  
Forsaken: But rest assured, he DOES know that if he wanted one he would put up a flyer.they'd put it on the news!  
  
Koko: I have a DREAM!  
  
Kurama --;  
  
Forsaken: heh, NEXT question is from Yoko-Kitsune:  
  
'here's a Q for Kurama: how many times so far have you been mistaken for a girl? '  
  
Kurama: *laughs a bit *more times then I wish to count  
  
Forsaken: Yeah.I remember when I first saw you I thought you where a girl ^^;  
  
Koko: *o.O * Yes well.that is interesting.NEXT QUESTION! FASTER FASTER!!!!  
  
Forsaken: yeah yeah, I know don't pop a heart valve. This one is from YusukeTheGreat:  
  
'Do you prefer being ningen Kurama or Youko?'  
  
Kurama: That's a good question. Well it feels natural to be in my Youko form.but I like both very much as well, so I'd say it's more of a tie  
  
Koko: yup! Like I said before, both forms are quit Kawaii!  
  
Forsaken: *nods *Yes I would have to agree with Koko  
  
Kurama: Thanks ^^;  
  
Koko: ok! Next question is from kittyclaire2000  
  
'hi! Uh Kurama, why do you have your hair so long? And how long did it take to grow?(make Hiei answer questions next, please?) Well there's another for Hiei Forsaken  
  
Forsaken: got it!  
  
Kurama: Is something wrong with my hair? I rather like it this way and it took a while, but I'm quit patient  
  
Forsaken: I'll say.my mom keeps trying to get me to cut my hair.proves all are not gifted in the ways of patience as you are Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Patience is a virtue..  
  
Koko: *looks thoughtful * Sounds like something Botan would say...  
  
Forsaken: I think Botan DID say that.well anyway, Next Question is from Rose Shadow  
  
'Okay! I have a question for Kurama. ^^ Did you ever have a girlfriend? If no, why not? And why? Why? Why? laughingly yours, rose shadow '  
  
Kurama: --; I have never had a girlfriend. That is because I have never found the right women nor do I really need one at the moment.  
  
Forsaken: But, as I said before, you'll probably know when he does want one knowing how well he's loved.*grin *  
  
Kurama: *blushes at the thought *  
  
Koko: *giggles ^^ * Next question Forsaken!  
  
Forsaken: Right-o! From Rose16  
  
'I was just wondering if maybe I could hang around and be with Kurama...thanks for reading this...also what would happen if Kurama and Youko could both be there at the same time...OO '  
  
Kurama: o.O is that a question.or a request to the one of you??  
  
Koko: I DON'T know.. *eats pixie-sticks  
  
Forsaken: well Rose, you can if you can get here on time.and I don't know.that would be entirely up to Kurama.if he could split himself in two that is.  
  
Koko: * picture this in her head * -squeals at the thought of two Kurama's -  
  
Forsaken: Well, while she's having with that thought.shall we move on?  
  
Kurama: The sooner the better as I always say  
  
Forsaken: I've never heard you say that o.O  
  
Kurama --; next question??  
  
Forsaken: Oh yeah! ^^; From DogsruleW  
  
'This is cool! Kurama is the best character, he's so cool! Make sure you tell him I love him! Ask if I can go out with him ^_^ i thnk I'm pretty eenough. And I'm smart, too! TEll him all that! Okay and make sure you ask everyone if they have crushes on anyone. '  
  
Kurama: *sigh and his eyes twitches faintly * I am currently not looking for a women at the moment  
  
Forsaken: But Kurama, she says she's pretty enough and smart enough  
  
Khanum: *walks up and glares at Koko who just glares back * Vain women isn't she??  
  
Forsaken: Khanum! You made it!  
  
Kurama: I would have to meet her and decide on my own.next??  
  
Khanum: I'll read the rest  
  
Koko: But I WANT to.  
  
Kurama: Why don't you take turns?  
  
Both: AND WORK TOGETHER!?!?!WHAT KIND OF HUMOR WOULD THAT BRING???  
  
Kurama: ^^; forget I asked  
  
Forsaken: Why don't you let Khanum do one then you can do the rest Koko.  
  
Koko: *grumbles * ok, fine..  
  
Khanum: *nods a kurt thank you to Forsaken *Ok From Sahara76  
  
'Hello. I have some questions for Kurama. Ok one how do you just magically pull a rose out of your hair? I mean how many things do you actually keep in there? Um what is your favorite thing to cook? What do you like to do in your spare time? Has Hiei ever wrecked anything in your room? How can you get away from all the fangirls? I'm thinking it must be a talent...lol. Um...have you ever been really embarrased because one of your friends did something really stupid or made an idiotic remark? Ok sorry there are kind of alot of questions. I'm a curious person what can I say! ^_^;; But I ran out of them so good luck answering! '  
  
O.O this reviewer has A LOT to say * throws review over shoulder and grins * Have fun Kurama!  
  
Kurama: --; ok, lets see here. How I do all that is again, one of my secrets that is supposed to keep you guessing. As for what I keep back there, I don't know, a lot of stuff I suppose. I don't really have a favorite thing to cook really, though Dimsum is pretty good. I like to read on my spare time. Yes, Hiei attacked my window when I accidentally locked it and he destroyed my favorite lamp shade ;.;  
  
All minus Kurama: ^^;  
  
Kurama: Anyways. How do I get away from fan-girls? Easy, I avoid them as much as humanly and demonly possible! And yes, after a while it does become quit a talent, but it relies mostly on luck and being at with right place at the right time. Well, there WAS that time when Kuwabara lost to Suzaki because he got 'transported' to another dimension, fell for the same trick he did with Shishi, that was kind of embarrassing.  
  
Khanum: heh, he actually managed to answer all of those! Very good, I'm impressed. Kurama: *shrugs * I'll take that as a compliment  
  
Forsaken : --; well that would be the last of the questions..there may be more but I can't get to my mail-box to check, stupid Hotmail --;  
  
Koko: what?? I didn't get to ask another question??  
  
Khanum: Nope! So HAH  
  
Koko: *glares and mutters darkly *  
  
Forsaken: well that ends this chapter people!  
  
Kurama: I can leave??  
  
Khanum: YES! You are free to go! *holds Koko back *  
  
Koko: *is madly trying to hug Kurama *  
  
Kurama: *waves bye and quickly leaves *  
  
Forsaken: Well.the next person for questions is HIEI!!! *snaps fingers and Hiei appears *  
  
Hiei: huh? *looks around * WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?!?  
  
Khanum: * cackles* your worst nightmare!!!  
  
Hiei: o.O  
  
Koko: -squeals- HIEI!!!!  
  
Forsaken: Well send in your questions if ya have any for him  
  
Hiei: I will answer no questions!  
  
Khanum: corse ya will  
  
Hiei: And what makes you say that??  
  
Forsaken: Where paying you in Sweet Snow  
  
Hiei: O.O Seriously!?  
  
Forsaken: Really! The sooner this is done the sooner you get your sweet snow  
  
Hiei: * nod nods quickly* Well you heard the woman! Review Review REVIEW!  
  
Koko: You heard the demon! R&R 


End file.
